Typical fire safety systems include a number of safety field devices. For example, devices in a fire safety system may include fire and smoke detectors, pull stations, notification appliances or the like, positioned throughout an infrastructure for detecting an emergency event and notifying individuals of the emergency event. Notification appliances may include strobes, beacons, horns, speakers, displays or other notification devices or combination thereof for annunciating an alarm or emergency event. Safety devices are generally monitored and managed via a controller such as, for example, a fire alarm control panel (FACP). The FACP may receive from the safety devices information related to device status, location, and other information related to the respective devices. An operator/administrator may also be positioned at the FACP in order to receive and broadcast any event occurrences. For example, upon the occurrence of an emergency event (e.g., a fire), the operator/administrator is typically notified by one or more alarms/alerts from the safety devices via the FACP. Thereafter, the operator may use a microphone operatively connected to the FACP to announce/broadcast an audio message or live page pertaining to the emergency event to those who may be affected. In some instances, however, the operator may not have immediate access to the FACP's microphone, e.g., during a walk-through of an area remote to the FACP, and is therefore, unable to immediately broadcast the emergency event. This may cause an unwanted delay between the event occurrences and notifying those who will be affected, since the operator must return to the FACP to use the FACP's microphone to make the announcement. Therefore, there remains a need to provide operators with the ability to broadcast an audio message or live page pertaining to the occurrence of emergency events in instances where they are not physically at the FACP's microphone, and/or if the FACP microphone is not readily available.